Forgetting is the Fun Part
by electricgurl
Summary: See, inside. It's MA sequeal to a past challenge...Two parts, second part is NC-17 and can be found on my personal website, link is in my profile.


**Forgetting is the Fun Part.**

Author: electricgurl

Email: ameliakate PG-13 (this chapter only!)

Paring: Max/Alec

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dark Angel or FOX.

Summary: A long (hopefully) awaited sequel to Forgetboutit. Max and Alec talk at home.

* * *

Alec cleared his thoart from behind Max as they entered his apartment. "So ummm, yeah I know that it isn't much but it's something that's me and I think that-" She turned and placed her finger over his.

"It's perfect." She whispered smiling at him shyly. Alec grinned.

"Why Max are you blushing?" he asked. She hissed and took a step back brushing herself off, even if there wasn't anything there to brush off.

"NO!" She declared, turning away she walked over to the window. "It's just warm in here, that's all." She said as she looked out side tracing the stars with her fingers.

Alec chuckled. "What ever you say Maxie .I mean-" He noticed that she had cringed, and looked her over worried.

"What's wrong. Did I say something wrong? Please tell-"

She frowned deep in thought.

"We really have to get you a new nickname for me." she injected, before he could finish.

"Why?" He pouted. "I like it."

She mumbled something and turned her back to him.

"What?" He asked as he walked over to her placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Ben, use to call me that." She turned to him a tear rolling down her check. "I try so hard to look at you and not see him and yet I still can only see my brother." She bit her lip looking down at the ground."

"When I look at you I think about everything that has happen and all I can think of is that I loved Ben, and now I don't know how to deal with you." She took a deep breath looking down at her clenching fists. Frustrated she moved forwards with the topic "I know that I feel something but I don't know what and all I want to know is what I feel." She stated stomping her foot on the floor she pulled her hair back into a ponytail and grumbled as she tugged on it and let out a deep breath. Alec watched her as he held her shoulder.

Maybe I can help you figure it out," he offered quietly, leaning in and kissing her softly. She gasped and he felt the tug of a smile at the corners of his lips at the aroused look that flashed in her eyes.

So, a nickname," he said after a pause.

"Yeah." She said licking her lips staring at his lips as they moved. Distracted she didn't notice his smile. "A nickname."

Alec scratched his jaw absentmindedly. "Hmm. So, we need to think of something specific to us. Something important, that suits you." He licked his lips and knitted his eyebrows. Pulling away, he walked over to his favorite chair. Collapsing onto the soft leather, he glanced back at the still un-moving female on the other side of the living room

Max just stared at him. Then, smiling suddenly, she walked over and moved to sit across from him. Surprised at her mood, but unwilling to let the moment pass, her grinned, grabbed her arm and drew her to his chest. She laughed and gently pulled away. Leaning back she looked in his eyes and caressed his face.

"We've got business to settle first."

Alec cocked his head and smirked at her. "All business and no pleasure makes Max a dull, dull girl."

Max rolls her eyes and twists her arms freeing them from his 'restraints'. She smacked him upside the back of his head, then twisted her fingers in the hair around the area, slowly and softly beginning to caress his head as he distractly tried to form words. He finally managed to spit out a few words, "Fine, fine, So pet name, huh?"

They look at one another for a few strainfully filled moments before Alec, filled the space with calming words.

"Per nominare lei sarebbe un peccato come ho guardato su lei ed il cielo visto.."

Max looked at him in shock and watched him mouth moving as he contiuned. "Lei è il sole. Lei è la luna. Lei è la rugiada all'alba ed il che lo sbiadindo tramonto. Lei è mio tutto.

Max sighed and lay against him. "That's beautiful. Italina, right? That's a first for me." She looked up at him her eyes shutting listening to his heart beat as she rested her cheek on his chest. "What does it mean?"

He smiled resting his chin on her head he translated for her. "To Name you would be a sin as I have looked upon you and seen heaven." She opened her eyes and looked up at him making eye contact. She watched him carefully as he translated the last sentence.

"You are the sun. You are the moon. You are the dew at dawn and the fading sunset."he paused looking up at her, watching her eyes searching his and he placed all his emotions in the last sentence. "You are my everything." Her eyes darkened at that finally statement and Alec shifted in the chair watching her reaction.

"That was just..._wow_." She said in slight shock watching him as he glanced up at her. She laughed uncertainly, but when his expression was the same as before she felt a flutter in her stomach. Her thoughts racing miles a minute as she pondered what this could mean, then finally she smiled softly.

Alec laughed, the tension he had felt while waiting for Max's reaction left his body and in turn was replaced by a feeling of contentment and acceptance. Tracing her jaw with a finger, he lifted her chin so they were both at eye level. "Are you trying to tell me that Logan never used Italian with all that pasta he was feeding you?" She looked at him in shock and he tried to recover. "I mean come on-" She pressed a her finger to his lips and chuckled.

"You're right," she muttered, ducking her head to hide a blush. "Sad as it is, we had a relationship for about a year and all we did was kiss." Her cheeks burned with embarrassment and she was glad to note that Alec didn't comment in his usual cocky manner. Instead, he leaned forward and tried to kiss her. She fell back quickly, the only thing stopping her from hitting her head were his arms as they caught her around the waist. She looked him in the eye. "Thanks," she said softly

"No problem," he whispered, watching her lips and licking his own unconsciously as he moved closer. The air in the room crackled with sexual tension, hitting a high note as she felt his attraction to her for the first time that night. "I'm going to kiss you, Max," he said huskily. She shivered and moved closer, snaking an arm around his neck and gently drawing his head towards her.

I think that would be a good idea." She said as their lips made contact. He grin as he slipped into the feel of the kiss, losing himself he only felt her. He blinked and opened his eyes pulling back suddenly max fell forward onto his chest.

"Are you?" she moaned as their lips made contact. He grinned into the kiss, before losing himself completely to the feel of her. He felt her soft lips mold to his own and he traced them with his tongue, trying to gain entry into her warm and waiting mouth. He felt her lips curve in response and open. He ran his tongue over the tips of her flat teeth and felt her shake slightly in his arms. He repeated the action and heard her moan this time. He pulled her closer as her own tongue pushed into his mouth. He groaned at the new sensation of the soft and wet appendage exploring his mouth. A short laugh escaped his now swollen lips and he blinked, opened his eyes and pulled back suddenly. Max flopped forward onto his chest with an audible, "Oomph."

Sputtering she pushed herself up off his chest. "What?"

"I haven't given you a nickname yet." She gasped in surprise and slight disappointment and yanked his head towards her to meet her searching lips. He moaned as her hand contacted with his bar-code. Groaning he pushed her back.

"No!" He announced as he watched her pout. "Nickname first."

"Fine...I know it's only going to be something-"

"Cara mia."

"What?" She asked dumbly.

"Cara mia." He whispered huskily as he lent in towards her ear. She shivered with delight and something she couldn't place.

"What-"

"Does it mean?" He asked cutting her off, she nodded pulling back she glanced into his eyes and smiled. "Does it matter?" He taunted

She smiled and ran her tongue over her lower lip, before flashing him a seductive smile. "Not right now." Then, without a moment's pause, she bent down and caught his lips in another heated kiss.

Moaning, Max angled closer to Alec, snuggling deeper into his arms. "I've always wondered what it would feel like to touch you," she admitted with a purr, her lips caressing the shell of his ear.

Shivering in response to her ministrations, Alec purred as he nibbled on her exposed shoulder, "And I thought you would never touch me.".

In response to Max's quizzical gaze, Alec shrugged. "I mean, you kicked me across the room and told me that was all the physical contact you and I were gonna have. What was I supposed to think?"

"Who's to say I changed my mind?" she said in mock-anger, pulling from his grasp. As his eyes widened in surprise and then darkened with pain, she cupped his face and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. "I'm all for violence at the right time and place. And circumstances," she added playfully, biting him demandingly on his neck. He gasped in shock under her then laughed with mirth.

"Cara Mia...I wouldn't do that if you didn't want this to go any further." He uttered, as he traced her bottom ribs with his fingers. She shivered, affectionately licking the wound she had created.

Alec groaned at the sensations rising from her nips at his pulse point. "Maaaax," he gasped. "I wouldn't do that if you didn't want this to go any further," he uttered as he traced her bottom ribs with his fingers. She shivered, affectionately licking the wound she had created.

She pulled away playfully dodging any attempts he made to kiss her. Max's hands trail down over his chest holding him at bay.

"Go figure, she wouldn't finish what she started."He grumbled under his breath. She grinned and tongued the open injury once more. He sighed in disappointment.

Suddenly, she shifted on his lap and struck the wound again with fervor. He gasped as she reattached herself to his side riding his pleasure at the sucking motion that she was creating on his neck.

"Oh God..." He moaned his eyes flying open as she massaged his opposite shoulder blade with her hands. Squeezing gently he smiled. "Babe, stop. Oh God please stop." He gasped against her shoulder. She pulled back and looked at.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked nervously he eyes flicking to his neck. He sniggered and turned around so she fell in his lap. He kissed the end of her nose.

"No, God, it was perfect. I just wanted..." He heaved a sigh, and ran his hand through his hair distractedly. "I don't know. But I know that in a hard chair isn't what I had in mind for -" She flushed crimson at that comment and fire flashed in her eyes. He quickly backpedaled. "I mean if this was even going to go that far..." his voice trailed off. "We don't have to, I mean," he finished lamely, throwing her an apologetic smile.

She hushed him again claiming his lips against hers once more. "No talking", she whispered as she grabbed his hand she helped him stand. "Just let's have tonight and then we can talk and worry tomorrow."

Alec glanced over at the clock. It read 12:05AM grinned he agreed. "Just for the rest of the day, Cara mia."

TBC...


End file.
